Arthur Jones
Arthur Jones (alias Timmer) was a pimp who was associated with Johnny Drake. Background Timmer operated as a pimp, making dozens of contacts and often shared girls with Johnny when his girls got out of line too many times. He eventually recruits Selena Cruz to help him manage the girls. When a Madam named Martha expressed interest in two of his girls, Ariel and Nina, they set up a party at her house where he will bring them along with five other girls. When he caught Ariel on the phone with someone, he believed she was trying to leave and attacked her in front of the other girls. Then, he sold her to Johnny for $800 to teach her some respect. Afterwards, Timmer sent the other girls, including Pilar Morenas and Jessie, except Nina, to Martha's party with Selena as their escort. On SVU When the police raid the party, Timmer works the rest of his girls at a house run by a madam named Tracy Dexhart for a Super Bowl party. He brings an Asian girl and Nina to the house, and he and Tracy argue over one of the girls being high. He later tries to have Johnny bring Ariel to the party when Tracy specifically requested a "snow bunny" and attends the party personally, unaware that it is a sting. When he arrives, he is suspicious of Tracy's "sister-in-law" Bethany, but Tracy eases his mind. He later sends Nina over to Ariel's "client" when he starts to get impatient. He calls one of Johnny's pimps, Bishop, to inquire about Ariel and sees Bishop enter the house. Timmer witnesses Bishop accost him and everyone at the party and then is arrested when things get out of hand. Bishop threatens Timmer, thinking he set them up right, before Bishop is taken to interrogation. Timmer is later interrogated by Detectives Amanda Rollins and Odafin Tutuola about Ariel's location. They attempt to use the threat of setting him free, the false assumption they have been investigating him for years and Bishop and Johnny thinking he is a snitch. He warns them Johnny doesn't think twice about killing a pimp, whore, or cop but he eventually gives up Johnny's location. ( : "Undercover Mother") He later makes a deal to testify against Johnny in exchange for a lighter sentence. While imprisoned in Sing Sing, Benson and Fin visit him to discuss his testimony in Johnny's trial. Timmer eagerly states he will testify to everything that Johnny did. They make it clear that they don't want him to embellish the truth and he understands. Barba later has him and Selena moved from Sing Sing to testify, during which he talks with Fin and Sonny about his dream to write an autobiography about his whole experience. He claims to have gotten the idea from Malcolm X's "Soul on Ice" and Eldridge Cleaver. Unbeknownst to Timmer, Officer Fox, one of Johnny's pimps' girlfriends, gets in back with him, gives Selena a knife, and orders her to kill Timmer. Selena slits Timmer's throat while Fox steps out and claims that Timmer tried to kill her. ( : "Surrendering Noah") Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Facilitators Category:Conspirators Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased Category:Kidnappers Category:Pimps Category:Assailants